A baby on the way!
by Deanaholic1
Summary: a sequel to 'i thought it was over' it is how Brittany and Pony will handle a baby at the age of 16...but when something horrible happens everthing is turned upside down.
1. Craving

1**HEYY..so I'm back again..this time 2 write about Brittany and Pony and their..BABY!!!**

**O ya Pony's 16..I'm saying he already had his b-day**

**Pregnancy**

_Pony POV_

It's been 7 months since I was stabbed, 7months since I found out I was going to be a dad. To be honest I couldn't be happier, but at the same time I couldn't be more nervous. I mean I was going to be responsible for a living being. My choices will affect his future. I never thought of that of course. No, Darry had when he had given me my lecture for getting Brittany pregnant.

I was driving to Brittany's house, see I turned 16 a few months back and Darry and Soda surprised me with a car. It wasn't anything fancy but it got me around. Anyway she's near the south side but not in the south side. Her house was nice, better than anyone of my friends. I jumped up the steps and rang the doorbell. I waited for Brittany to open the door. Finally I saw the door open and a smiling Brittany. Her stomach was getting much bigger now but she still had her small, petite frame. I thought she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hey Babe."

"Hi, Pony!" She smiled and of course I did to. I grabbed her hand and she lead me inside. Her parents were working but they never mind me being here.

"So how's my little baby?" I know it don't sound tuff but hey, I'm having a kid..and I'm 16!

"I'm doing fine." I laughed because she knew as well as me I was talking about our baby.

"It's doing okay Pony...kicking as usual."

I put my hand on her belly and I indeed felt it kick. See we don't know if it's a girl or a boy..we wanted to be surprised. It made the delivery that much more special.

"Well, seems like its already getting ready to fight.," I joked, we both knew we wouldn't want it to fight. So after that we made small talk for awhile when suddenly Brittany asked,

"Pony, can you go get me some ice cream?"

I was shocked a little the question was so random. "What?"

"Ice cream, I want some chocolate ice cream with wipe cream, hot fudge, sprinkles and a cherry." she smiled at me.

"Why?"

She looked a little upset. Before I knew it she was crying. I forgot how emotional pregnant girls are...and about their cravings.

" Honey don't cry I'll go get some."

"Your so good to me Pony, I don't deserve you." she started crying again. I hated it when she cried.

"Oh honey, your so perfect and I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with but you."

She nodded into my chest and I held her a awhile longer.

"Still want that ice cream?"

She smiled, " hell yeah.!"

I laughed and I helped her off the couch. I took her hand and led her to my car and helped her in. After she was situated I got in and we drove to Milly's ice parlor. She got the biggest ice cream sundae on the menu. I got a cone and laughed. Oh ya did I mention I have a job now?. Well I do, its at a grocery store. Byron Douglas works there, he's okay. H showed me the ropes on my first day but now he ain't to fond of me. See I'm the assistant manager. I don't know how it happened because I'm only 16 but they said I was hard working and smart so I didn't question it. It also paid better and against Darry's wishes I helped pay the bills a little. I bought a cradle, bouncing seat and a car seat for my room. I didn't sleep with Soda no more cause I want to be with the baby. So the point I'm trying to make is that now I have money and can afford food, clothing that's nice and presents.

"Feel better?," I asked her when she finished. She looked at me and our eyes met. She smiled a sweet smile and nodded. She was saying 'thanks.'

"Okay then lets get you home, you're not supposed to be out anyway." I smirked because it was true her parents didn't want her out of the house. With her being so close to her due date. Which is December 1st.

"Don't worry honey, I'll handle my parents." I smiled again, she got everything she wanted and never got in trouble.

I drove her home and luckily her parents still hadn't returned home. I helped her out of the car, up the steps and back on the couch. We talked for awhile until her parents came home.

"Well hello Ponyboy!" Mrs. Morgan was a nice mother. She reminded me of my mom. God I missed her. She would've loved to be a grandma. But so wouldn't dad and I can't change that.

"Hi, Mrs. Morgan."

"Oh Pony come on, your like family. Stop calling me that, call me Kara."

I smiled and she did back.

"Okay Kara."

Mr. Morgan stepped in and patted me on the back.

"Hey son!."

"Hey, Mr. Morgan."

He looked at me, " you heard Kara your family, have been for awhile, call me Matt."

"Alright."

Mrs. Mor- I mean Kara turned to me, " are you staying for dinner dear? You're more than welcome."

"I could, can I call my brothers?"

"Of course, you know where it is."

I smiled because it was as if my family was growing. And it would only get bigger when the baby was born. I dialed my house. Soda picked up.

"Hey!"

"Hey Soda I'm eating at Brittany's okay?"

"Awww..that's the like what the 4 time this week?"

I rolled my eyes and he laughed as if he could see me.

"Yeah Pony it's fine I'll tell superman."

"Thanks Soda."

"No problem...be careful drivin home okay?"

I sighed, "I know Soda."

"Hey I'm just worried, because I'm such an awesome big brother."

I laughed a little, "yah ok." I said sarcastically.

"HEY!"

We both laughed before we said bye and I went into the kitchen. The chicken was just coming out of the oven.

"Looks delicious."

"Thank you." Kara said proudly.

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing until Brittany got tired. I helped her off the couch and up the stairs. I could feel Kara and Matt's smiles and stares. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead..then her lips before going back downstairs. I said goodbye to Kara and Matt and drove home. Smiling the entire ride.

**so wat do you think so far?...I no its way in the future but I figured it be better...and because the story will take quite a twist soon...reviews are loved..:)**


	2. Blah, Blah, BLah

1So I'm back to update!!...I thank all of my reviewers!!

**BLAH, BLAH,BLAH!**

_Pony POV_

I walked up my porch steps, still smiling. I always was when I came back from visiting Brittany. She was so perfect. I opened the door and plopped on the couch. Amazingly only Soda and Darry were home. It was shocking to say the least. Our house was usually full.

"HEY PONYBOY!" Soda looked at me and smiled so even though I was already smiling I smiled bigger.

"Oh God Pony it I am so bored. Stevie has a date and Two-Bit's...well I don't know all I know is there is nothing, I repeat NOTHING to do!"

I laughed at the way Soda was so over dramatic. He looked at me trying to look offended and failing miserably and only making me laugh harder. Before I knew it we were in a wrestling match on the floor. I got on top of him for a change.

"Yay, I knew quitting was a good idea!" I smiled and laughed as Soda easily pushed me off him and soon was on top of me, pinning me down. OO ya I stopped smoking when I found out Brittany was pregnant. Haven't touch one since. Darry was happy, so was Soda. That left Two-Bit and Steve as the smokers.

"Alright you two, nock it off before you break something." leave it to Darry to spoil some fun.

"Aw Darry we were just having fun, cause Soda here was SOOO bored." I rolled me eyes and started laughing and of course I was tackled again by Soda. After a few minutes we decided to stop because Darry kept glaring at us. So we played poker for a while. Then Darry finally joined in and we started talking.

"So Pony, how's Brittany and the baby?"

"Fine, only a few weeks."

"Yeah well you better start growing up ya hear?. I'm glad you stopped smoking but when the babies here you can't be playing poker or wrestling..." he continued his lecture, the same one he gave me every week. By now I could say it from memory so now it just sound like

'blah,blah,blah.'

"Pony?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at Darry's stare.

"You listening to anything I'm saying?"

"Yes darry, grow up, marten up, blah,blah,bl-" oops I didn't mean to say that, all well.

"It's not funny Pone." he glared at me again but I just nodded. I looked at my hand and noticed I actually had a good..no great hand. I bet 5 dollars.

I think Soda though I was bluffing cause he laughed and covered it with a cough but he put 5 dollars in as well. Darry folded and said he had enough and was going to bed. This left the pot with 29 dollar all together.

"Pony?"

"Yeah Soda?"

"You excited?" I looked at him, I never minde3d talking to him bout this stuff. Darry always ended with a lecture when we did. Soda never did, sometimes he'd tell me to be careful and stuff like that.

I sighed, "yeah..but I don't know I'm nervous. I don't want to screw the kid up."

He looked at me surprised. "Pony you won't. I've seen you with kids...when no one's round and you don't have you tuff look. You'll be a great dad. I'm sure of it."

I smiled. "Yeah, well no more tuff look with the baby."

"Well Pony hate to say it but it's your fault."

I laughed because it was true. See if Darry would have said it I would've been mad but when Soda said it I was fine.

"So Pony... what ya got?" he smiled as he laid down his hand and showed a straight.

"Well...umm..." I acted nervous even though I knew I had won. I laid down my cards to show a royal flush. I smiled and took the money.

"Thank you for you donation Soda, I'll buy a stroller with it and some of my pay check."

He smiled and nodded. We went to bed after that. The next day I got paid and like I said I bought a stroller. I dropped it off at the house and went to Brittany's house. When I got there Kara came running out the door. She saw me and smiled.

"It's time Pony. She's having the babies."

I smiled and went up the stairs and helped Brittany into her parent's car. Matt drove to the hospital. Before I knew it we were in the delivery room.

So thts it for now...next chapter...here's a hint..grab a tissue...but I will tell u the baby is fine...so stay tuned


	3. Lilypie

1Hi everybody!!...ok so I got a lot of reviews which I'm sooo happy for...also a lot of predictions because I said you will need a tissue..well to find out if your right this chapter should answer it.

**Lilypie**

_Pony POV_

We're in the car on our way to the hospital. I'm nervous, excited...I can't even describe how I'm feeling. But Brittany is in great pain. I see it in her face even as she scream, cries and whimpers. I hold her hand and smooth her hair. Talking to her gently. Every few minutes she gripes my hand and squeezes with great strength. I feel bad she's in pain but she is having our baby.

"Shh... keep breathing your okay." I tell her and she smiles weakly. I kiss her gently as we pull up to the hospital entrance.

"Go ahead Pony and Kara I'll be there after I park the car." I smiled at Matt and jumped out of the car. Then slowly helped Brittany out. She couldn't walk so I carried her in.

Everything happened so fast. We were rushed into a delivery room and I was in scrubs holding Brittany's hand as she squeezed it forcefully. I had read about birth, taken classes and other crap but trust me when I say this is nothing what I expected.

The doctor looked up at me and smiled and said, " she's fully dilated so on the next contraction she'll have to push." I nodded and turned to Brittany.

"Hey honey, look you got to push next time okay?"

She nodded and after a few seconds the doctor was screaming "PUSH!"

Brittany did great, granted she screamed but what girl didn't? After everything I looked at her. She was really pale and she wasn't breathing real well. I started getting worried. Nothing I read or learned said this.

I smiled warily. "You did great."

"I love—you—Pony."

"I love you to Brittany." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, I heard this tone of voice before.

"_Pony...stay gold, Ponyboy..stay gold."_

Johnny's words were haunting me again.

The doctor declared our baby a girl. And I looked down at Brittany again, knowing what was to come but not ready at the least.

"Take–care–of—her—promise?"

I nodded again and tears were falling down my cheeks.

"I promise baby, I promise." after that her heart monitor flat lined and I was pushed aside. I stood next to Kara and Matt. Kara was screaming and crying to Brittany as Matt held her tight. I stood crying. Eventually they called it.

"Time of death, 7:55 pm"

Kara began crying again, as did we all. We were allowed to say our goodbyes. The doctors said it was the stress from the delivery that had killed her. I couldn't believe she was gone. We were supposed to be a happy family and now it was only me and...our baby girl. We didn't even get to pick a name out together but I know she would have wanted me to. I would..just not now, not this minute. Slowly we all walked into the room Brittany's body was in. We were all crying and we all went to her. Kara cried into Matt's chest as they both held their daughter's hand. I held her other hand, which was cold, nothing what it usually felt like.

"I love you Brittany...and I always will."

We stayed silent then only our cries filled the room, once we calmed enough to talk Brittany's parent came up to me.

" you meant so much to our daughter Pony. I know she'd want you to have the baby. She'd want you to raise her. Good luck Pony."

I nodded, "thank you."

"I'll bring your car here, 15 minutes. I fill it with as much stuff for the baby as possible, take care okay?"

"Okay...and Kara, Matt?"

"Yeah?, "

"Don't be strangers okay?"

"We won't." I smiled and they left saying they'll be back and I know they will. I went into the nursery were a nurse showed me my beautiful little girl. My last gift from Brittany.

"Do you have a name picked out?"

I thought for a minute and thought about Brittany but we had decided not to name it after each other, and I would keep to it. I looked at my baby girl, pretty as a lily flower, sweet as a pie.

"Lilypie.Cade Curtis"

The nurse looked at me for a minute unsure if I was serious, finally she said, "ok–ay."

She filled out some stuff and asked me my name when I told her my name she asked if I was joking and I had to show her my license. How ridiculous. After a few moments she handed me her birth certificate. It read.

Name- Lilypie(Lily) Cade Curtis

Born- November 27th

time-7:48pm

Weight- 6 pounds 13 ounces

Height- 19 ½ inches

Father- Ponyboy Michael Curtis

Father Birthday-January 2nd, 1952

Father Age- 16

Mother- Brittany Lynn Morgan

Mother Birthday- April 1st, 1952

Mother Age- 16(deceased)

I stopped reading it there instead put it in my wallet along with a picture of Lilypie and extras for family and stuff I guess. I put one of to the side for Kara and Matt.

The nurse talked to me about cautions and other stuff. I paid attention real hard and she smiled cause she could tell. Then Kara and matt came. I let them see LilyPie and gave them their picture.

"Well son, take care of yourself and Lilypie."

"I will Matt, I will." I had her in my arms and she was sleeping. Kara brought the car seat in and I strapped her up and we all walked out the door. We hugged each other and we drove our separate ways promising to met again, that was after the funeral.:(

I drove home every so often glancing in the rearview mirror at my Lily.

I smiled and pulled up into the drive way. My car was full of baby stuff but it could wait. I missed Brittany. I was lucky I could take Lily home today but I still felt lonely. I also knew I needed to go inside and retell the events of the night. I sighed shaky and got out. I carefully unbuckled Lily's car seat. I walked up the front steps. Taking a deep breath I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Everyone turned their heads. Everyone was laughing but stopped short when they saw me..holding a car seat and my newborn daughter.

Soda smiled at me and I forced a smile back. He jumped up and came over.

"Hey Pony why didn't you tell us Brittany's had your baby?" I grew silent and looked away because I could feel tears welling in my eyes again. Soda noticed.

"Pony what's wrong?"

I took a shaky breath.

"Sh–she died Soda. Brittany is—gone." I was crying now and even though my shoulders shook the car seat was held firm because it was my last connection to Brittany.

"W-What?" he looked at me with pity and sadness in his eyes.

"I–she—" I stopped, not being able to talk anymore. Thankfully Steve and two-Bit had went into the kitchen feeling the need I had to talk to Soda. I slowly walked over to the couch and placed the car seat down. Wiping my tears as best I could I leaned back.

"It's okay to cry Pony."

I nodded, "I know Soda. It just...it doesn't seem real."

"I know Pony."

I knew he did hell we all did with losing our parents and johnny and Dally.

After a few minutes I calmed down and Soda asked, "did they know why?"

I nodded. "They said it was the stress from the birth. She died at 7:55. Only 7 minutes after she gave birth."

Soda nodded. I was feeling better after a few minutes.

"So...gonna let me see my ..."

"Niece." I finished for Soda. I smiled and he smiled back. Carefully I unbuckled Lily from the seat and held her close before gently giving her to Soda. He smiled as he held her.

"What's her name?"

"Lilypie Cade."

He looked up with his goofy grin, "keeping the legacy going?"

He meant with the original name and I nodded and laughed a little.

It was then I felt comfortable for two-Bit and Steve to come back in. Darry was..mm?

"Where's Darry?"

"Store should be back soon." Soda said with a smile as he looked at Lily.

I smiled as he said, "hi Lilypie, I'm your uncle Sodapop. Welcome to the family." he kissed her head and gave her back to me.

I rocked her as she had began to stir. She wasn't due to eat in another 3 hours. She settled down and nestled closer to me. I smiled and looked at Soda then nodded my head toward the Kitchen. He go the message and went and got Steve and Two-Bit. He told them about Brittany and they both said sorry. I said thanks and then Two-Bit asked, "so what's the squirt's name?"

I chuckled, " Lilypie Cade."

He smiled goofily and before he had a chance to say anything I said yes, answering the same question I knew that Soda had just asked.

I looked at Lily and noticed she was awake a little. I turned on the couch giving her a view of Soda, Steve and Two-Bit.

"Say hi to your family Lily."

They all smiled, even Steve.

"Hey Steve I think that mean me and you are Uncles." we all laughed at two-Bit who always stated the obvious. Then the front door opened and Darry walked in. He stopped when he saw Lily but he smiled, I would tell him later.

"So we got a new addition do we?" he smiled and carefully I gave Lily to Darry.

He smiled and asked, "what's her name?"

"LilyPie Cade.."

He laughed a little because he knew what the name meant. That night I would sit down and tell him about Brittany but not until it was only him, me and Soda.

Hey...so what did you all think?...I no I cried writing it...LOL..but it just had to be...next chapter will be the next day so Pony will hav told Darry about Britt. A.k.a me..lol...tht was my full name and my birthday cept 1993 was the yr and I'm 14 and alive...oo and my mom and dad names aren't Kara and Matt...Michelle and Bill...I hav a sis 2..Tessa...ok..anyway hope u like it...next will be the first night and day with Lily..:)


	4. Cries

1Omg thanks so much 4 the reviews...I no the last chapter was sad but it had 2 be done..hope u like this chapter.

**Cries**

_Pony POV_

I was dreaming of Brittany that night. I missed her something awful. I don't know how I'm going to raise Lily by myself. Darry said that they would always help, and I knew they would. I just wish I was sharing the responsibility with Brittany. She loved kids, wanted to open her own day-care. She had a way with kids, something only a natural kind person has.

It was 3:00 in the morning and I hadn't fallen asleep since I was woken up by Lily to fed her at midnight. it was then I heard her start crying again. I sighed a little but got up. I doubt I would get any sleep for a while. I smiled though when I reached her crib and looked down at her.

"It's okay sweetie, daddy's here."

I reached down and grabbed her. I held her securely in my arms and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle from the cabinet and put water in it. I started to warm the bottle up having already added the formula. She was still crying. I gently rocked her.

"Shh, it's coming baby."

She still cried and to be honest it was so...I don't know frustrated, upset. I couldn't tell. I didn't like to hear her cry. It was only the first night and already it was taking a toll on me. By now I was praying for the bottle to warm faster. I checked it on my arm and thankfully it was just right. Not hot but not cold. I walked to the recliner, passing an unusual empty couch. I sat down.

"Here you go Lily."

I began to fed her and I was growing tired as the minutes dragged on.

"Hey Pony want me to feed her?"

I jumped a little making Lily spill the milk. I didn't know Soda was up, but he was in the room right next to mine so...

"It's okay, go back to bed. You have work tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorrow anyways. And I don't got school..."**(a/n I no it ain't really Friday but please bare with me)**

I stopped, wondering how I was even going to be able to go to school. I don't know no daycare that'll take a newborn baby...then a thought came to me. Kara and Matt. I knew Kara owned her own business and sometimes works at home. Maybe she could watch Lily.

"Pony?"

I shook my head because I didn't know I had blocked Soda out.

"Huh, sorry what?"

He looked at me, "look I know with Lily and everything school will be hard but you got to go. We'll figure something out. Someone trustworthy will be able to watch lily."

I laughed cause Soda was never one to talk about sticking to school. "Yeah I know, I have an idea. I'll check tomorrow."

I looked down at Lily and noticed she finished her bottle and was sleeping peacefully. And yes I did burp her!

I smiled and stood up, Soda moved out of the doorway and followed me into the as I put the bottle in the sink, I turned to him. He looked rested and I'm guessing I didn't cause he was giving me that look he did when he was concerned or something.

"Go ahead." I said it waiting for him to tell me something.

"You need to sleep Pony. You look like you ain't got a wink of sleep...evening though its 3 in the morning." He grinned.

I chuckled, " I ain't. I'm up every 3 or 4 hours. And I can't get back to sleep."

"We;; just take it easy kiddo."

"Yeah okay."

I walked to my room and Soda went to his. I laid Lily in her crib and kissed her forehead. I went into my bed and tried to fall asleep but of course I didn't. The only sleep I got was for an hour and I dreamed of Brittany and it made me sad. That's how the rest of the night went. Lily woke up at 6 to be fed.

Next Day-1pm

_Soda POV_

I walked up the steps to my house. My boss had said I could leave early to check on my brother and niece. He had a kid and knew how hard it was but he also wasn't 16. My boss was great, he always understood. He said he wouldn't dock my pay either. I was happy.

"I'm home!"

I said kinda loud, like always but I stopped when I remembered Lily. She was so cute. Looked just like Pony. Had his eyes, nose and cheeks but she had Brittany's beauty and hair.

I looked around the living room and found no one. I walked into the kitchen and Lily was asleep in the swing, which Pony had bought with his paycheck. OO yeah he still works with the baby but doesn't work on Saturdays, Tuesdays and Fridays. To be honest he had a great job which paid good, more than what I got. But he helped with the bills and bought his own clothes, baby stuff and gas. Of course I bought stuff for him to. I smiled at Lily. Then I looked for Pony. I found him with his head on his arm. His face to Lily as if he was watching her but he was fast asleep. I knew he didn't sleep none last night. I heard lily cry round 6 and then he was in the living room at 7 with breakfast made and everything.

I smiled at my brother. He needed sleep. Even though it was the first night with Lily I knew he hasn't slept well in awhile. Since it was getting close to Brittany's due date and everything. And now with her death... I sighed. Pony lost more people in his short life than he needed. I walked over to Pony and softly shook his shoulder. He woke sleepily and rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey Pony, why don't you go rest fro awhile. I got off early and I'll watch Lily." he went to protest but I gave him a look telling him not to argue of course it wasn't stern but it told him I meant business. He nodded. Stood up and trudged down the hallway to his room. I smiled. After a few minutes I checked on him and he was sleeping peacefully.

Later that Night

_Darry POV_

I got home to find Soda feeding Lily and no Pony in sight. I knew he was tired this morning and Soda told me he was up every few hours and that he hasn't slept well lately. I don't know how he knew but he did. Even though I told Pony we'd help I thought he'd at least spend some time with his daughter, not have Soda be feeding her. Why do I always put him down? Oh god I'm to strict..urgg..whatever.

I looked at Soda and he looked up and smiled but I didn't.

"Where's Pony? I swear if he's out day dreaming and you're here taking respon-"

I didn't get to finish because Soda cut me off sending me a glare.

"God Dammit Darry. He's in his room sleeping. He didn't sleep but an hour last night. I got off early at 1 and found him asleep on the kitchen table. Lily was in the swing and perf3ectly situated. I told him to go to bed for awhile. He wanted to argue but I didn't let him. I can't believe he was giving up his responsibilities. He ain't like that and you know it!"

His words were true and I knew it. But I always seem to find stuff Pony does and get mad or something. I don't know why but I know I have to stop. He's 16 and soon I won't be his guardian, just his big brother.

"Sorry Soda, I was just.."

"Yeah I know." he said low. Then I went to make diner. Two- Bit ans Steve got here around 5 and at 5:30 Pony walked into the living room after saying 'hi' to me. I heard Two-Bit say,

"So Sleeping beauty is finally awake."

I laughed and I could almost hear Pony roll his eyes. When I was done with dinner I called everyone. Pony came in last and placed Lilypie in the swing, kissing her forehead. Then he sat down at the table. I was smiling at him but then he looked at me.

"What?" he said, and I laughed.

hope u liked it..I will update more again promise..reviews are luv


	5. my baby

1Heyy guys!!...omg so I had a good weekend..how was yurs?...anyway I went ice skating Sat. With my friends but 2 girls..who I don't know...knocked me over and I went face first into the ice. I have a bruise on my cheek, which is so hard to coverup even with the amount of make up I put on it. It was so swollen sat and yesterday, still is jst not as bad. But I had fun cause I got back on the ice...anyway here is the next chapter.

**My Baby**

_Pony POV_

I love being a dad. I really do. I have had Lily for almost a week and a half and I cherish every moment of it. I miss Brittany though. I miss her something awful. Her funeral was one of the hardest things I've done in a long time. But I made it through by thinking of our baby, our Lilypie. Her parent love Lily a lot. They babysit for me when I'm at school or work and my brothers, Steve or Two-Bit can't. I can trust them more than I thought. I know Two-Bit has a sister but I mean Steve is really good with her to. Weird huh?

I was shook out of my thoughts by a cry. It was 2 in the morning and I had school tomorrow. I was always tired now. I couldn't really sleep but that's what it cost having a baby.

"Hey Lily. Don't cry baby. I've got you, daddy's got you," I say as I pick her up and walk to the kitchen to get her a bottle. When it's ready I sit in the armchair and gently rock her. Soda and Darry are still asleep because I can hear Soda's snores and Darry's room is silent and closed. Steve's on the couch and looking at me though.

"Hey Steve," I say with a yawn. I think I've gotten 12 hours of sleep since I brought Lily home. But I don't regret it one bit.

"Hey kid. How's the squirt?"

"Fine, hungry as usual."

"Well she's related to you and your brothers what do you expect?"

I laugh lightly. Steve and I get along a lot better now. I had to mature a lot over the past few months and the past week.

"True Curtis, what can I say?"

He chuckled, "Ya know kid, you're really good with her. Brittany would be happy."

I know he doesn't mean to make me sad but a the mention of her a smile a sad smile.

"Yeah, well it would have been better with her."

He looked at me with actual care in his eyes. Something I've only recently seen directed towards me. "You really dug her huh, Pony?"

"Yeah, I wanted to marry her someday. She was just so...perfect."

He smiled sadly. "Well you know what they say, 'only the good die young.'"

I nodded. Steve may not appear smart sometimes but he can be real thoughtful when he don't have to show off his tough guy look.

I burped Lily and when she was done said, 'good-night' to Steve and head back to our room. I laid down the sleeping form of mine and Brittany's baby.

"I wish you were here babe," I said it to no one but the silent room, but I was saying to Brittany up in heaven.

Pony POV School, next day

I must had dosed off in class because next thing I know my English teacher, Mr. Simes, who I've had for the past 2 years is shaking my arm telling me to 'wake up'.

"Hmm, I'm sorry." I mean it to, English is my favorite class. Usually all I look forward to considering it's my last class of the day everyday. I yawned again.

"It's okay Pony. I know having a baby can be tiring but try and stay awake next time okay?"

I laughed a little, "I'll try to Mr. Simes." he has always been my favorite teacher, he didn't see me as a greaser but as a person. I liked that.

"So how is the baby?" he looks generally interested. I take out my wallet and show him a picture.

"She wonderful, I... I don't know how to explain it. She's just my life you know?"

He laughs a little as he hands me the picture back.

"I know exactly what you mean Ponyboy. Once you hold them in your arms you want to keep them there the rest of you life because it's what matters the most."

"Exactly."

He nods, "She looks just like you, ya know?"

"Yeah, but she's got her mother's hair."

"Yeah, Brittany was special to ya. I could tell."

I nodded, "well I better be going, I have to get to work.."

"Okay Pony, Bye."

"Bye."

I walked out of the school and drove to the grocery store I worked at. I went to my office and sat down. Since I was the assistant manager I had to calculate bills, profits and everything. I finished all of it that needed to be done in about 3 and ½ hours. I still had 3 and half to go. It was Monday, a slow day. Everything was stocked and all the employees were sitting and talking, waiting for customers. I laid my head on my desk and was asleep pretty fast.

"Thump!"

I woke up to a loud thump, it was my stapler that had fallen of my desk. I looked at my clock and noticed I only had 15 minutes left. I stood and stretched. I closed my office and went into the store. I helped ring out a few customers then went to pick up Lily.

"Hi Ponyboy."

"Hi Kara, how was she?"

"Oh, just darling."

I laughed, Kara was still like family to me as was Matt.

"Ponyboy?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you and your brothers join us for dinner Friday?"

I though for a moment trying to remember if we needed to do anything.

"Sure, why not. Do you have a swing?"

"Of course, don't worry Lily will be fine when you come.

I nodded and bundled Lily up against the cold December air. I buckled her into the car seat and drove home. I was still tired even after my nap at work. I ate dinner and when Lily was asleep went to bed myself. I earned a few worried glances from everybody but assured them I was just tired. Which was the complete truth. I slept great that night.

_Soda POV_

I woke up to lily screaming. It was weird because usually Pony got up with her but he's been so tired lately I'd be surprised if he could wake up. It's a lot to handle for a 16 year old especially without Brittany.

I walked into Pony's room and just as I had expected he was out cold. I picked Lily up and went into the kitchen. I made her a bottle and settled on the empty couch. I was joined by Darry a few minutes later.

"You heard to Dar?"

"Yeah, weird Pony didn't wake up though."

"Yeah, he hasn't looked so great lately. But I don't know if he's tired or sick."

"Me either. ..hey what do you say to a night out. Just us three. Kara and Matt already said they would watch Lily. I figured a night out would do Pony some good."

"Yeah sounds good. What you planning on doing?"

"OO, that'll be my little secret," He smirked.

I laughed and when I was done with Lily placed her back in her crib. Kissed her forehead as well as Pony. He felt warm, a fever warm. I decided to see how he was in the morning and hoped he was okay. I went back to bed with a weird feeling in my stomach.

TBC...lol cliffhanger..srrry , I'll update soon...:0..reviews are welcome:)


	6. you okay?

1Hey, I'm back to write some more, so I hope u enjoy it. I would love to thank all my reviewers for your positive reviews..much love

**You okay?**

_Pony POV_

I woke up the next morning feeling lousy, scratch that, horrible. I don't know what's wrong but I hope it's just the flu. I also know this means I can't spend time with Lily-

"Lily!?"

I ran into the kitchen, frantically looking for my baby. I've never been scared so. She was there last night but she wasn't just now. And no one was in the kitchen. I ran into the living room.

"WHERE'S LILY!?"

Everyone jumped. Soda looked at me with a worried look, "don't worry Pone. She's right here. You didn't...don't look so hot. I thought I'd spend some time with her, sorry I worried ya."

I nodded, "it's okay Soda."

Two-Bit spoke next, "hey kid you okay?"

I rubbed my eyes wearily. To be honest I felt worst than I have in a long time.

"Yeah, I think I got the flu is all. You guys mind watching Lily, I don't want to get her sick?"

Soda smiled, "I can till 2 than I got work, but because Two-Bit don't have a job I'm sure he could watch her till Darry came home."

Soda dodged a playful punch from Two-Bit who nodded before going back to stacking cards near Lily's bouncer.

"Thanks guys, I'll go call work then I'm hitting the sack."

"Okay Pony, feel better."

I nodded and walked slowly out of the living room. It hurt to move and everything, even breathe. I started coughing to. It was a dry hacking cough. I sighed, "probably a cold and the flu, great."

I called my work and told them I was sick. They said I could use some sick time which meant I would still get paid, which I'm thankful for. I need money for formula and stuff.

I started coughing again and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Soda came in then with a worried and concerned look on his face.

"You sure you okay? That coughs pretty bad you know."

I nodded, "if it don't go away by Friday I'll go get it checked, okay?"

He nodded obviously relieved I would get help if I needed it.

"Alright, night Soda."

"Night kid"

I went to my room and fell into a peaceful sleep, and I welcomed it with open arms.

_Soda POV_

I was feeding Lily, but I was distracted. I keep thinking bout Pony. I had this feeling something was wrong. I didn't believe it was just the flu or cold but maybe something else. I'm not saying something like he could do to himself but I mean sick wise. Something you can't help. Now that I've been thinking of it Pony hasn't looked well since Brittany's funeral. It was outside and it was below freezing and snowing. Lily was watched by Steve and Two-Bit while Pony, Darry and I went to her funeral.

"You notice that Pony hasn't looked all that great lately?" I jumped a little by Two-Bit's sudden outburst in conversation. He was looking forward not really looking at anything but more thinking.

"You did to?"

"Yeah, the kid hasn't been acting like he used to. I mean he acted like himself before with Lily. It's like since the funeral."

I nodded, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Well I hope the kid is okay."

"Yeah, me to."

The rest of the day went by fast. Pony got up and tried to eat once but nothing wanted to stay down so he gave up. He looked worse each time I saw him. I decided I would talk to Darry tonight and that's exactly what I'm doing now.

"Hey Dar?"

"Yeah Pepsi?"

"Do..do you think something's wrong with Pony. I mean worse than the flu?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I guess but I'll give him till tomorrow. If he's not batter or at least getting better I'll take him in."

I nodded, "I'm gonna go see if he wants me to have Lily in my room so she won't get sick tonight."

"Alright."

I walked into Pony's room and he was on his bed curled up in the comforter. He looked like he was cold but his cheeks were cherry red. I felt so bad for him, everything happened to him. I lightly shook him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey honey, do you want me to take the crib in my room tonight so Lily won't get sick tonight?"

He nodded. I couldn't help but feel his forehead and I drew my hand back as soon as I touched it.

"Glory Pony your burning up!"

"M'kay." he didn't even sound strong, just weak because he was sick.

"Well if your not better tomorrow Darry wants to take you to see a doctor tomorrow." I was expecting some kind of argument as always because truth be told me and Pony can't stand doctors.

But instead he just nodded and curled back into himself. This got me more worried and I knew tomorrow we would be at the doctor's cause Pony can't handle anything else on his plate right now.

I slowly rolled the crib out of Pony's room and into mine. Pony's room didn't look complete without it. He's a real good dad. Even Darry says it. I walked back into the living room to find Two-Bit gone and Steve in his place on the floor near Lily.

"Hey STEVIE!" I said his name a little louder not much cause I didn't want to wake the baby. You have no idea how hard it is for me to be quiet, I'm going insane!

"Heya Sodapop!"

I plopped on the ground near him and Lily. It was getting cold in the house so I went to put a blanket it on her but it was already there.

Steve must have noticed my confused look cause he laughed, "I put it on her dumba$$"

I laughed, "well Stevie I think your getting to be a softy." I knew he hated that so of course I had to do it.

He glared at me, "if Lily wasn't here you'd already be pinned to the ground man."

I laughed again and he rolled his eyes. "Want to play some poker?"

He sighed, "sure, but I swear you cheat one time and I'll..."

I just shook my head and got a deck of cards and some money..and my extra cards I stuffed into my shirt sleeve.

I got back and dealt, we played for about 2 hours until Lily needed another feeding and Darry got home. After dinner and a few more rounds of poker I went to check on Pony. He looked paler than before and his cheeks redder. I decided to finally take his temperature not really getting any response from him. I waited and when it was done my eyes widened at his temperature, 104.6. I'm no doctor hell I didn't graduate but I know that's not good. I walked back to the living room where Two-Bit, Steve and Darry were.

"Hey guys?"

They all looked up, "yeah?"

"Pony ain't doing good. His temp's 104.6."

I saw everyone's eyes grow wide Darry was up on his feet immediately and grabbed the thermometer from my hand.

"Holy Jesus." he muttered. He walked away and to Pony's room he came back with him in his arms. Pony looked young in his arms and innocent.

"Two-Bit, Steve stay with Lily, Soda let's go."

I nodded and followed Darry mutely out to the truck. We drove to the hospital and unusually were taken in right away. They were running tests while me and Darry waited in the waiting room, impatiently.

Darry sighed, "this kids never gets any breaks."

"I know Dar...but he don't deserve it."

He nodded, "I just hope he's okay, I haven't seen him this sick before."

"Me neither not even the time after..Johnny and Dally."

"That's what I mean, I just It has nothing to do with..."

"Me neither Dar, me neither."

We were quiet for awhile until a doctor stood at the front of the room.

"Family of Ponyboy Michael Curtis?"

Me and Darry stood up and walked to the doctor.

"Hello Doctor I'm Darry and this is Sodapop, we're Pony's brothers."

The doctor nodded, "okay then, please follow me."

We complied and we were led to his office down the hall. When we were sitting he finally began telling us about Pony.

"Okay well Pony has a bad case of pneumonia. On a scale 1 to 10 and 10 being the worst he's probably and 8 or 8 and half. We have him on oxygen now to help him breathe and hopefully clear his lungs some. If need be we'll put him on a nebulizer. This is a device we usually use for asthmatic but it helps some in theses cases as well."

"P..Pneumonia?" I couldn't believe Pony had Pneumonia, I had heard bout that. Some one died from it a little while back, it scared me something awful.

"Yes Sodapop."

Darry looked at the doctor, "how do you suppose Pony got it?" he was worried and I could tell.

The doctor looked at us, "well my guess is from the weather, has he been outside lately?"

"He went to his girlfriend's funeral last week. It was the day we got all that snow."

He nodded, "was it outside?"

"Yes."

"I see, has he been coughing lately?"

I thought and couldn't remember. Darry answered for me.

"Yes, now that you mention it."

The doctor nodded again, "now my guess is he got a cold from the weather and it progressed into bronchitis and now Pneumonia. What is weird is that the cold progressed so quickly. It usually takes longer because of the rest you get at night it helps with the cold."

I locked eyes with Darry, "he hasn't really had any rest since then, you see his girlfriend died after she gave birth. Pony is the dad and has been up with her since she was born."

The doctor looked stunned, "he's a father?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay well then I guess lack of rest led to the rapid progression of Pneumonia. We'll monitor him tonight and tomorrow but because of his lack of immune system now, I'm sorry no visitors."

I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing Pony till tomorrow.

"Okay doctor, please call if there's any change." Darry said as he stood, dragging me up by my arm.

"It'll be the first thing I do."

Darry nodded, "we'll be back tomorrow around noon."

"Of course and if he has improved then you may see him."

I brightened a little about the thought that I might see him tomorrow but it still hurt to leave him there tonight.

Me and Darry drove home and we went inside. Lily was asleep in Steve's arms. They both looked at us when we came in.

Two-Bit looked at us, "so, where's the kid?"

"The hospital."

Steve spoke, "that bad?"

"If you call pneumonia bad then yes."

They both looked shocked and I just took Lily in my room, she was the closest thing I had to Pony right now. I cherished her to. I laid her in her crib and soon feel into a restless, worried sleep.

**Soo...how bad was it...be honest...a long chapter for me!!!, review please!**


	7. making it through

1Hey ya'll!!!! So I haven't updated in forever...but I have 2 hours till I have 2 go 2 work..yes on Xmas eve..but only from 1 to 4 and it's at a daycare and I luv it there...its awesome..kids are awesome! Okay back to my update.

**Making it through!**

_Soda POV_

It's been 3 days, 3 whole days since Pony was admitted to the hospital, 3 days with little improvement. They put him on the nebulizer yesterday and they believe it is helping. I saw him today but he was sleeping. Lily is always cranky, its like she wants Pony. I just hope he gets better soon. I didn't know how hard it is to have a baby!

_Darry POV_

I swear Pony is going to drive me to an early grave. He is always in some sort of trouble. I know being sick isn't his fault but it seems like he is always the one to get sick. I just hope he makes it through. I need him, Soda needs him, the gang needs him but Lily needs him most. I got a call from Kara and Matt today asking if we were still coming for dinner tonight. I told them about Pony and they came and saw him. Matt even said..

"_Pony is like the son I never had."_

I was happy Brittany's parents loved Pony so much. Now Pony just needed to get better.

_Two-Bit POV_

I don't think Pony will ever get a break. He's lost so many people in his life. His parents, johnny and dally(which is still a touchy subject for all of us) and now Brittany. And on top of that the kid is always sick. This is the worst he's ever been sick. He looks horrible. He's got black circles under his eyes that stick out against his pale skin and red cheeks. The doc says he showing some improvement since they put him on the nebulizer but not enough cause he still hasn't woken up yet.

Pony better get well soon...I'm going nuts worrying bout him.

_Steve POV_

I don't know why I care about the kid like I do. Since he was stabbed and found out he was a dad he's been different. he's more mature, he works now to. He told us bout his promotion to assistant manager and I was shocked to hell. I knew the kid was smart but I mean..wow! The kid makes more money than me and Soda do! I guess I respect more now, he don't tag along anymore. But I don't think that was ever my problem with him. I think I was jealous. Jealous of his and Soda's relationship.

Pony better get better soon because I think I'm getting soft!

_Lily POV_( I know she's a baby but who knows what baby's are thinking?)

Where's my dad?. I want my daddy! Last time I saw him he was looking good. Like he was sick or something...I hope he's okay! Uncle Soda, Uncle Steve, Uncle Two-Bit and Uncle Darry have been taking care of me but it's not the same. I want my daddy!!!!!! I'm gonna keep crying till he comes!

6 DAYS LATER

_Pony POV_

I'm finally getting out of the hospital! I worried Darry and Soda pretty bad, not that I meant to but I'm just so happy I'm leaving. I still got a little cough but it's not bad. And I can breathe! Darry's filling out my paperwork now so I can get out of this place. Soda talking about something...I think it's about turtles...I know weird. I think I'll try and listen now.

"So anyway Two-Bit found the turtle and named him Mickey. But then the turtle bit him and Two-Bit threw him in the lake."

I rolled my eyes, good old Two-Bit for ya.

" Hey Pone?"

"Ya Soda?"

"I'm glad your okay."

"Me to Soda...I'll be honest it was hard but Lily made me fight to make it through. I miss her SOOOO much."

Soda chuckled, "Well Pone I think it's safe to say she misses you cause she's been crying up a storm."

I smiled, "she's her daddy's girl!"

"You can say that again."

We waited for Darry and then drove home. I was the first one in the house. Two-Bit, Steve, Kara and Matt were there. Lily in the middle.

"WELCOME HOME PONY!"

I laughed, said thank you. Lily started crying and on instinct I picked her up. And for the first time she smiled. And I felt like everything was perfect.

THE END!

I hope you liked it!..I'm thinking bout an epilogue what do yo guys think?..OO and I hope you'll check out my oneshot that'll be posted either today or tomorrow...it'll be a little weird..and definitely sad...thanks for you support!


End file.
